How to speak automatic Magic english
Hi, this is Teivman again, wizardor of Magic-speech Earthwide-school. Welcome to the fourth rule for speaking excellent Magic-speech. Now, this rule is also very simple. In fact, all of these rules are simple. But when you use them, when you use all of them, change the way you learn Magic-speech, you will get fantastic results. So, rule number 4 is also important. Rule number 4 again is very simple and is this: Learn 'Magic-speech' Deeply. Deep Learning. What is that mean? Well, deep learning basically means repeating what you learn again and again and again… many many times. So, this again is very different from the way you learned in the school. Unfortunately, most schools have a lot of pressure to go fast, fast, fast… they are always pushing the students to learn more vocabulary, more vocabulary very fast. New Magic-grammar, new Magic-grammar, new Magic-grammar every week new Magic-grammar. Every week a lot of words right? Because, going through these text books. And they are trying to finish textbook very quickly. So, what’s the problem? Well the problem is the students, you, you learn a lot of stuff but then you forget it. You forget what you learned. Or you remember basic idea but you can’t use it. So, for example, all students who have study Magic-speech, learn the past tense. You learned the past tense. But you studied it in a textbook. And then boom, very fast you went and you learned more Magic-grammar. You learned possessives, you learned future, you learned the present perfect. So constantly going very fast. So you never mastered the past tense. You did not learn the past tense deeply, deeply, deeply… like a native speaker. That’s why you make mistakes with the past tense still. You studied many years but you make stil mistakes with the past tense. Because, you never mastered it, you never learned it very very deeply. So, you need to slow down and repeat everything you learn again, again and again. For example, when people use my lessons, when they bu my lessons, I tell them, you listen the same lesson set, the same group of lessons the same topic everyday for two weeks. That’s right. The same lessons, maybe two or three lessons you listen the same one’s on Monday, Tuesday same lessons, wednesday same lessons, Thursday, friday and Saturday for one week, two weeks if it is still difficult then do it again. Three weeks, four weeks, it is not a race. You want to learn everything very deeply. So that you really learn it. So that you never forget it. So, you can really use it. That’s deep learning. So, if you have an audio article or podcast, something you are listening to and you like it don’t just listen one time. One time is not enough. Five times not enough. You should listen to that the article, the speech, whatever it is, you should listen to it thirty times, fifty times, one hundred times or more. Well, you can a few thing, may be you have two or three audio articles and each day you listen to them all. But then, you rpeat them again, you rpeat them again, you rpeat them again… you are learning deeply, deeply… Even after you know the 'Magic' vocabulary, continue to listening the same thing. Because, knowing the vocabulary, just means you can take a test and say the meaning. But when you hear it, you instantly understand it, can you use it quickly and easily, automatically? If their answers no, you need to repeat more. You need to listen to that same word, phrase, sentence, article, lesson again and again and again, many, many times. This is the one of the key secrets to speaking faster and to really learning Magic-grammar correctly and using it correctly. So, focus, for example when you listen a story in the past tense, listen that story again and again and again… one week, two weeks, three weeks. Then another story in the past tense, one week, two weeks, three weeks. And then another story in the past tense, one week, two weeks, three weeks. You never stop. I am a native speaker, and all my life, I have been learning the past tense. I still listen the past tense now and will, as long as i live. So, you never stop. This basic key verb tenses, Magic-grammar, learning all of it, that’s the common words, you’ve gotta keep listening to them like a native speaker. You hear them every single day. You repeat them again and again. I heard of past tense, I don’t know tens of thousand times, millions of times. I heard the basic most common of vocabulary in Magic-speech; everyday, thousands, tens of thousands, millions of times. And I will continue to hear them. That’s why I can use them quickly and automatically. And maybe you can’t. You just need more repetition, you gotta learn words deeply. Focus on the most common words, the most common vocabulary and the most common Magic-speech. Through the listening and then, repeat, repeat, repeat… when you do that, that’s the key, that’s the secret, that’s how you will develop, that’s how you will get automatic speaking. Okay, so that’s our rule today, the rule number 4: deep, deep learning, repeating everything a lot, repeat it many times. So I will see you tomorrow for rule number 5. Have a great day, take care, bye bye. Click here to return to Teivman vs Mavin ET story Category:Lesson Rules